Mobile devices are rapidly becoming the computing device of choice for today's tech-savvy, on-the-go users. Very often, mobile device users desire to engage in real-time collaborative processing tasks or social networking sessions with other wireless device users. The rise in popularity of social networking mediums such as Facebook®, MySpace®, LinkedIn®, Twitter®, various blogs sites, chat rooms, peer-to-peer applications and the like, is due in much part to the fact that such interaction can be performed on-the-go.
The overall quality of experience of a mobile device user as they engage with others in a collaborative networking environment depends on various factors. In particular, the experience depends on the extent to which the user's device can visually depict all involved parties. Another factor is the ability of shared services or applications to promote seamless interaction amongst users (e.g., real-time file sharing). As yet another factor, the persistent movement, orientation, placement or whereabouts of users relative to a defined physical or network environment in which they interact impacts the quality of the experience. Unfortunately, while today's social networking and collaborative software applications are designed to readily facilitate user interaction, the small display of today's wireless devices limits the extent of this interactivity. The small form factor of mobile devices, while making them attractive for mobility purposes, allows only a limited amount of information to be presented at a time. This can diminish the collaborative visual and interactive perspective the user desires.